Over Again
by AbberzZzCain
Summary: Arthur escaped, Kim finds him on her way to Jack's house. Can they survive Arthur's attacks now that he has the help of Kim's criminal father?
1. Chapter 1

OMG GUYS I AM SO, SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING!

I am gunna show y'all a quote from facebook, I found it so sad since it shows you what I feel like at school:

**So today at school..****  
****We had a special visitor. He asked the audience, "If you could choose between either having the super power to fly or to be invisible what would you choose?" ****  
****About six people rose their hands to answer his question.****  
****He called on this one girl sitting in the back, she was very shy. I almost never heard her talk to anyone.****  
****She stood up and her exact words were-****  
****"I would choose to have the ability to fly because you don't need a super power to be invisible."**

Yea so on with the sequel To: They Broke Me Jack, I am going to change the name after this chapter, it is going to be called: Over Again. So just a heads up for that… I hope my edits for that will work… oh well, I'm gonna shut up now so you can read the dang story! ; P

Kim's POV

I was walking to Jack's house on a cloudy day, looking around as I walked. I stopped when I saw a boy with orange full-body clothes on. I looked closer for a face, Arthur! I called Jack on my cell phone immediately after realizing it was him.

The phone rang and rang…

"Come on pick up!" I yelled at my phone

"Hello?" Jack's mom Judy asked.

"JUDY! I NEED JACK TO COME DOWN THE STREET BY THE PARK NOW!" I yelled

"WHAT'S WRONG?" she yelled back in alarm.

"Arthur, he got out he's in the park!" I yelled quieter so he wouldn't hear me and come after me.

"Mom what's wrong who is it?" I heard Jack ask in the background

"JACK GET TO THE PARK DOWNT THE STREET NOW!" I heard Judy yell.

I hung up the phone after saying bye, of course and looked around for Arthur. I saw Jack sprinting towards the park looking around, since he had no idea as to why he was there.

"JACK! OVER HERE!" I yelled

His eyes seemed to grow larger as he sprinted towards me

"KIM RUN! NOW!" Jack yelled while still running full speed towards me.

I turned around just to see Arthur running at me. I started running away as fast as I could, I ran towards Jack not sure of what was going to happen when I get to him. I tripped and fell and heard a crack in my ankle, I tried to crawl away. Key word tried.

"Kim!" Jack yelled almost to me. Arthur was far away, just as far as Jack. He was running with all of his power, I could see determination on Jack's face; he was getting closer and closer. Jack finally got to me; he picked me up and ran again. He put me down beside a tree, having the advantage of running fast, Arthur was a while away but still coming. He lifted me up to reach a branch on the tree. I grabbed it and hoisted myself up the best I could and kept climbing so Arthur couldn't get me.

"JACK!" I yelled pointing behind him.

"Jack, we meet again" Arthur said almost out of breath.

"Arthur, leave us alone" Jack said sternly.

"See that's the problem I can't" He said and followed by clapping his hands. Kim's dad came out of a bush holding a match. He started walking forward towards Jack and I. My dad hated me, he had tried to kill me as a child, and he went to jail twice and dug a tunnel into my house into the basement as I was a toddler. (N/A this is part of my life story) He was inching closer and closer to us. Arthur then began to run for Jack and attacked him leaving my dad to come to the tree. He lit the match and put it up to the tree. Now I understood what he was doing. He lit it on several other places too, some low branches and all over the trunk. The tree was covered in flames and getting closer to me. I crawled higher. It was sunset and the tree matched the sky. Arthur and my dad ran away satisfied with their work. Jack fell to the ground looking at the tree. He got up once he spotted me crawling away.

"Kim jump down, I'll catch you!" Jack yelled up to me.

I went further down a sturdy branch to jump to him. I was waiting with his arms opened to catch me. I was hesitating, scared to fall.

"I promise, I won't let you fall" He cried

I trusted him with my life, I jumped. I screamed as I fell.

"AAAAA" I screamed.

"Gotcha!" Jack said as he caught me but fell to the ground with me on top of him breathing heavily.

"I promised" He said stroking my hair. He stood up and helped me up with him. I hugged him as hard as I could as soon as I was standing upright.

"Jack, not again" I cried into his neck.

"Shh, I know. Let's get you home." He said followed by pulling away and grabbing my hand.

"Can stay at your house?" I asked

"Course you can" He said and he picked me up. His mom used to be a nurse so she could look at my ankle. He opened the door and brought me up to his room.

"DAMN POLICE!" I heard Judy yell at the phone.

"Jack! Kim!" Thank God you two are alright! The police had me on hold for the whole half hour!"

"It's okay mom, Kim's ankle is busted though…" Jack said putting me down on his bed.

Judy rushed over and asked me if I could move it in certain ways, I sprained my ankle, but I just cracked it at the wrong time making me think I broke it. Jack had a double bed so he climbed in with me.

"How are you feeling?" He asked me

"Okay"

"So, your dad…" He started. I looked up at him then back at my lap and started playing with my fingers.

"Kim, you can tell me anything, I don't judge" He said taking my hand.

"I know, he is a criminal okay?" I said my voice rising a bit.

"That's okay, but why would he hurt you?" He asked

"He has been trying to kill me since birth." I said "He got out a year ago and has been looking for me since, we moved so he wouldn't find me and now he has" I started to cry.

"I'm sorry I let him get to that damn tree!" He had started crying as well.

"No, no it's not your fault! Arthur was keeping you away" I said. I kissed his cheek.

"Can we just forget about it?" He asked

"Mhm" I mumbled. I laid my head on his chest and wrapped an arm around his waist.

"Do you hear something?" I asked still lying there.

"No why?" He asked

"Nothing I guess" I said and closed my eyes. I heard it again, the yelling. I was irritated and walked to his window and I saw Arthur. He threw a knife at the window. I dropped to the floor and rolled over so the glass wouldn't get my face. "Jack get down!" I yelled He looked out the window, and ran over to me and covered me the best he could with himself. SMASH! The glass was flying.

He got up and pulled me up.

"You okay?" He asked examining me

"Fine, you?" I asked now examining him.

"I'm okay… just a few scrapes" He said motioning to his back. I checked his back and the cuts weren't too bad. We went downstairs and outside. We saw them running, Jack grabbed his cell phone and called the police.

**I wasn't sure how to end this chapter, but this will do, I might not update for a while I am still sick since Tuesday! GRR! I will try to update though! 3 Y'all!**


	2. Water,Horses & Frank

**Hey y'all thanx for all of the reviews! Sorry I haven't updated I will try and update every day or maybe twice a day! Yada, yada on with the story ;P**

Kim's POV

Jack called the police as Arthur was running down the road.

"Should we go after him?" I questioned him.

"Hmm, no the police should take care of it."

"So, what now?" I asked

"We could go to the beach?" He asked me

"Sure"

Jack went upstairs and came back down wearing his swim trunks and was holding a skateboard patterned towel.

"Nicee" I said gesturing to his towel

"I knew you'd love it!" He said now jumping up and down.

We walked to my house to get my swim gear, when I realised something.

"Jack, don't you think you will look weird walking down the street shirtless?" I asked

"Eh, everyone loves it" He said smirking.

"Cocky" I sing-songed. We walked up my porch steps and walked inside. Jack sat on the couch and looked out the window until I came down. I was wearing a light teal bikini with a teal tank top and jean shorts. I put on my waterproof flip-flops and we walked to the beach. It wasn't a long walk, just down the block actually. We were in the water pretty quick, splashing each other and seeing who could our breath longer. I saw something underwater.

"Jack, look!" I said excitedly pointing to the dolphins, sea-turtles and multiple fish. He dove under the surface and towards the fish and swam in the same direction. I laughed and went down too. I swam with the sea turtles and held onto their shells as they pulled me along with them. I then swam with the dolphins holding their dwarf fins and letting them pull me along. (N/A I hope I got the fin name right! Sorry if I didn't!) After the afternoon we went back to my house. My mom was usually home by now. I walked in and she wasn't in the kitchen like she was every day when I got home for dinner. I looked around the house until I looked outside. Jack was still here just leaving, he was hungry so he grabbed an apple. Outside my dad was yelling at my mom, holding her up against the fence ramming her into the fence at times.

"WHERE IS SHE?" He yelled at her.

"I'M NOT TELLING YOU, NOT NOW NOT EVER!" She spat back.

He smashed her against the fence again. This time he held out a knife.

"TELL ME OR DIE" He screamed now holding it at her throat. I saw her look at me then nod a bit so he wouldn't notice. I ran back to the front door. I ran outside and down the sidewalk to find Jack.

"JACK!" I cried "JACK!"

I saw him turn around a while away. He came running to me.

"KIM! What happened what's wrong?" He asked taking my arms and examining them for injuries.

"My dad, he's got my mom, he's going to kill her!" I cried clutching his arm and dragging him to my house. We began sprinting to my house. We ran to the back door and we looked out the window. My mom was my second best friend, we got along perfectly and we lived alone. I couldn't lose her. She is my only family by blood. My dad was still holding her with the knife pointing inward towards her stomach.

I couldn't take it anymore I ran outside in plain sight for him to see me.

"Mom!" I cried. Jack was by my side in an instant holding my forearm. My dad turned around and instantly threw the knife at me. Luckily Jack pulled me into him and dodged the attacks.

"Kim go run, hide I'll get your mom" He said pushing me into my house. I nodded.

Jack's POV

Kim's dad totally ignored me and ran inside, I just hope Kim was running. I ran to Teesha Kim's mom.

"Teesha, are you okay?" I asked checking for injuries.

"Yes, I'm fine. Thank you for taking care of Kimmerzzz. Will you protect her when I can't?" She asked me.

"Of course, with my life" I promise truthfully.

"Jack, I am usually the type of mom that won't let Kim date but, she talks about you 24/7 and when I met you I could see it in your eyes, you love her. And she loves you. Now go get her, I'll call the police. And Jack, you are like a second son to me." She said almost crying.

"I do, I really do love her, Teesha. And I will keep her safe I promise" I replied

"I know you will, now go" She said pushing me toward the house with her. I ran inside and listened for Kim's dad Aaron's yelling. I didn't hear it, so I ran everywhere I could think of. I finally heard Kim calling my name. I was now out in the country a bit; Teesha drove me to the barn we took riding lessons at. North Stone Meadow. She rode up to me with another horse tied to her saddle. She galloped over to me and untied the reins (Things you hold with your hands, I took riding lessons at north stone farm, jus' saying'; P) and tossed them to me. I grabbed them and hopped on.

Kim's POV

Jack hopped on his horse, Cricket and I was on Alizay. Aaron is right behind us on a horse I call Solitaire or Sully for short. He sucked at riding, we were galloping into some trees now I could tell Alizay was getting tired. I turned around and ran for the barn. I could see it so I jumped the fence and slid off running towards Jack as fast as I could and hopping on the back. We didn't know where to go, there was nowhere to go. He stopped and got off with me following. We ran to Teesha's car and drove To Kim's house. Arthur was standing there waiting for us. With Frank. Holding a gun.

**Aaaa, another ending to a chapter any ideas for my next chapter? REVIEW OR PM ME! **


	3. I'm Wanted

GUYZZZ I'M SO, SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER! MY FAMILY IS MOVING OVER THE SUMMER SO WE HAVE TO CLEAN UP THE HOUSE… A LOT SO THAT TAKES UP MOST OF MY TIME. AGAIN SO, SO SORRY!

Kim's POV

Frank was holding a gun standing beside Aaron. On instincts I grabbed Jack's hand. He gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"Kim, come." Aaron said.

I looked at Jack for help, he just nodded and squeezed my hand again. I saw that look in his eyes. He has a plan. I nodded in understanding letting go of his hand and walking forward slowly. Frank grabbed me and kicked me in the stomach.

"Aaa" I groaned bending over in pain, clutching my stomach.

"You kid, come here" Aaron said gesturing to Jack. He came slowly. He grabbed my hand and ran.

"JUMP!" Jack yelled

"WHAT?" I screamed back. Before I knew it I was thrown off a cliff and underwater. I couldn't find the surface, Jack, anything to guide me to air. I was running out of energy, I opened my eyes looking around the semi-dark water. I felt arms rap around me and pull me to the surface. I coughed like there was no tomorrow. I was being pulled onto some rocks, I still couldn't see anything I was thrashing around still wondering if it was Jack or Frank and Aaron.

"Kim, it's okay! It's me, Jack." He said while holding my cheek in his hand stroking his thumb back and forth on it.

"Jack I breathed grabbing his hand from my cheek and pulling him down for a warm hug. I could see, we were behind the waterfall sitting in a cave.

"Ready to go?" He asked me

"Yea" I replied. He got up, helped me up and we walked out and up a hill to get to a road. We walked a long way until we got to town. We walked inside a restaurant called Kipperoni's (My Chihuahua's name is Kippy… just kinda used his nickname) and sat at a booth in the back.

"I know what he wants" I whispered a tear sliding down my face.

"What?" He asked wiping the tear away, but more came down.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you" I cried looking away trying to shove his hands away from my face.

"Tell me what, Kim I won't get mad at you, not ever. I love you, just tell me, it's okay" He said taking my hands.

"I'm wanted" I whispered still crying. "I ran away from my real family and he wants me to come back. I guess this is his revenge"

Sorry guyzzz the other version of this was stupid I know so I changed it I was tired and when I wrote it I had just got home from being carsick. So I'm sorry, please forgive me!


	4. GASP

**I'm sorry if I don't get the characters right, I had to go back and read what I've written of this story, and let me tell you, it sucks! Ahaa, anyways I'm back with the next chapter of OVER AGAIN!**

**Kim's POV**

It's been a week since I told Jack the truth, exactly. I sit on a bench in front of the school waiting for my mom to come and bring me home. Every now and then I look on my iPod for the time; she said she was going to pick me up at 4:00PM. _I'll wait a while longer._ Jack hasn't been the same, but I really can't blame him after what had happened. He's kept his distance but, I can still see he cares, he still watches me every second he can in case Aaron or Frank pull something. I know he's worried, I can see it in his face, in his actions, the way he always has his fists clenched so his hands are pale.

My mother has been acting strangely as well, keeping quiet and only talking to me unless I had a chore to do, or to ask the time. She buries her thoughts in reading many different novels, as I bury mine in writing. She knows what happened, she knows where I came from and she knows I don't _ever_ want to go back.

I miss the life I used to have, joking around with Jerry, cheering on Eddie, Milton's tutoring, Rudy's support and most importantly, having Jack around. Being away from him is killing me, sometimes I would say it's just a metaphor while other times I would say it is really killing me. I see him around a lot, but I'm always too scared to go near him, I know he wouldn't ever dream of hurting me, but something is telling me to keep my distance.

It's now 5:00PM and my mother hasn't shown up yet; she is almost always on time, but I tend to jump to conclusions. I walk inside the warm building and to a payphone on a nearby wall. I don't understand why the office doesn't let students call home with their phones for free instead of making using an old payphone. I quickly slip the little change I have into the slot and dial in my Grandparents' number. It rings twice before they pick up.

"Hello?" I hear my Grandma's soft voice speak.

"Hi Grandma, its Kim."

"Kim! How are you sweetie?" She asks nicely.

"Well, that's the thing; I was wondering if I could walk to your house, my mom forgot to pick me up today." I ask as nicely as I can.

"Oh, why, of course you can! I'll see you in a bit then?"

"Yeah, see ya!" I hang up the phone and turn towards the front doors. I walk towards the gym doors when I hear whistles being blown and sneakers squeaking on the floor. I slowly open the door and see that volleyball practice is ending and everyone is cleaning up. I close the door, but seconds later the coach and my English teacher walks out. He stops when he sees me and tilts his head slightly to the side.

"Kim? What are you still doing here?" He questions.

"Oh, uh, I stayed afterschool for a math session and my mom forgot to pick me up so I was just about to walk to my Grandma's." I explained, playing around with my hands.

"Oh, alrighty. I'll see you tomorrow then?" He asks walking away slowly.

"Yeah." I wave and turn around, walking into the cold breeze.

zZz

The walk isn't too far, but it isn't enjoyable. I tense up everytime I hear any footsteps that aren't mine, and speed up my pace. I reach the park and cut my way across, tripping once or twice on small roots sticking up. I quickly jog across the road and to the other side and walk two blocks before running into my Grandma's house.

"Grandma?" I call out as I set my backpack down beside the stairs. I walk into the living room to find the T.V on, a golf game presuming. I jog into the kitchen and see the sink running, water pouring into a small pot, a box of rice sitting on the counter beside it. I shut off the water and go to the backyard and find nothing, upstairs, nothing. I run to the last room of the house, the dining room and find nothing but a small piece of paper on the table.

I slowly pick it up and read over it. _Kim,_

_Your mother was taken and if you are reading this now, I too was taken. I'm sorry it played out this way, I know that you already have much to deal with. I only have one thing to say, and you __**must**__ obey; find Jack and stay with him, I then will __**know**__ you're safe._

_XOXO,_

_Gran._

I lower the note down to the table and fall to my knees, holding my mouth in shock.

They took away the only family I truly have. And now I have to find Jack, yet I don't want to, I'm afraid to.

I pick up a cordless phone and dial his cell and slowly and shakily raise the phone to my ear. After a few rings I hear his voice,

"Hello?"

"Jack," I whisper, letting the tears fall.

"Kim?"

"They took them," I pause "They took my mom and Gran. Jack their gone." I cry.

"Kim, where are you?" He asks, the worry in his voice is showing clearly.

"She told me to find you, she told me I would be safe. I always thought the same thing, but now,"

"Kim, where are you?" I could tell he was running.

"I'm not so sure." I hang up.

I stand up and wipe my eyes before running to the front door and opening it.

I look up and gasp.


	5. MAJORLY IMPORTANT DON'T SKIP THIS PLEASE

**MAJORLY IMPORTANT!**

**Hey everyone! I'm back! But, this story has been really hard to write, and I haven't been able to think anything up for my next chapters! I don't know how to end or continue this story! **

**I'm sorry for everyone who loved this story… but I'm putting this story up for adoption!**

**I think that's what we say anyways…**

**So if anyone wants to continue this story for me please PM me! If nobody wants this story, I might TRY and finish it, but I may also trash it… And if anyone has any ideas for any of my stories please review or PM me!**

**Thanx everyone!**

**And just so everyone knows… I might not be updating for a while… I'm going to be writing some new stories with my best friend Teesha… she is making a new account with her own email this time…;)**

**Her username will be Teeshasaurous!**

**Her old username was Teeshasaurous LOL**

**Anyways… please keep an eye out for her!**


End file.
